sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ace
Ace Paufinton is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Ace and his twin brother Wyldcard are the owners of the Paufinton Card House, a casino-themed coffee shop built for them by their father Mesmorandus. At some point in his life, he discovered he inherited the ability to travel to the Astral Realm, a universe born of pure magic. Sketch Arena Tournament Ace and Wyldcard were the final applicants of the main tournament, previously unknown to the likes of AnthonyM and co. when they applied. However, they accidentally discovered a black gem stuck in a cave. Curiosity led to the brothers reawakening two deceased twins; Almafur and Zemadonis, the Brothers of the Onyx. Ace and his brother would fight the twins, but get corrupted by their synergy and dark power. However, they wagered their freedom on a game of Card Slam, a game commonly played at the Card House, and miraculously won, allowing the two to break free and fight back. DLC- Choose Your Fighter! Ace is seen enlisting the help of AnthonyM for a mission when the Card House gets robbed by someone he has convicted of foul play. Bringing along Wyldcard for the mission, the three eventually track down and apprehend the culprit. After this point, AnthonyM and co. are given the ability to play Card Slam at any time. A second mission has him visited by the Loan Shark, who wishes to plunge the card house into debt and claim it as his own. During this mission, Ace teaches the ins and outs of Card Slam as he plays against other Fighters before one of them gets captured by the shark himself. Personality Positive Traits * Very bubbly and optimistic. * Is a gentleman, like his father. * Extremely down-to-earth and humble. Negative Traits * Is easily distracted, unlike his brother. * Can seem a bit too hyperactive. * A very sore loser. Powers and Abilities * Fights with a deck of sharp cards that can utilize elemental power when given astral energy. * Has the ability to travel to the Astral Realm. * PASSIVE: Elemental Matrix F (Ace receives a buff whenever using Fire cards.) * HYPER MODE: Dice Roll (Ace tosses a Dice Bomb which inflicts a status ailment based on the side it lands; Poison 1, Burn 2, Freeze 3, Paralysis 4, Attack/Defense/Speed Down 5, or HP Leech 6.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Dapper Ace * Slacks: Red-Hot Slacks * Shoes: Fancy Ruby Shoes Weapons * Other: Paufinton Card Deck Physical Appearance Ace has very messy ruby red hair with two long curled strands, as well as pinkish-red irises. His clothes are very formal, being red and dark red. His dark red tuxedo has a pinkish-red A on it, his slacks are bright red, and his dress shoes are dark red. He wears a card-launcher on his right arm, and wears pinkish-red gloves on both of his hands. Merits * Opened the Paufinton Card House. * Awakened Zemadonis, the Left Eye Spirit and beat him in Card Slam. * Lost to Miss KO in a game of Card Slam. Trivia * Ace is one of four characters to be playable thanks to the Choose Your Fighter! DLC pack. The others include Wyldcard, Mesmorandus, and Miss KO. * Ace's card launcher looks and acts very similar to something from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, but acts very different, as it shoots cards to score up elemental effects. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Magic Element Category:Fire Element